True Love
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang telah ditentukan oleh takdir, mempermainkan nasib dua namja yang saling terikat benang merah. DBSK Fanfiction-YunJae.


**Bloody's Note**

Err─siapa pun tolong pukul author *plakk*. Bukanya mikirin ujian yang tinggal dua hari lagi, eh malah bikin fanfic T^T

Yosh! Silahkan membaca fanfic angs pertama saya. Ehem─tapi se-angst bagaimanapun, saya tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan humor disetiap fanfic saya =="

Entah mungkin otak saya udah konslet *sigh*

Oh ya...Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview fanfic saya "Si Gajah & Beruang" dan "Ketika HoMin Berpuasa" padahal saya gak pernah minta buat mereview ToT *terharu*

**Thanks to**

meirah.1111 | art sinna | Zira | Guest1 | Snacky | Kagami Hoshiro | Guest2 | Nisa | Winnie Winnie Winnie | tinaff359 | RizkyKey | mayuka57 | laila. | Amarikha | vea | dindaR | Guest3 | thepaendeo | nisa | Ivha | Chaeyeon44 | KishiZhera | viiaRyeosom | Gabrilia Hermina

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

******************※****※****※****************※****※****※****※****************※** **  
**

**TRUE LOVE**

**********************※****※****************※****※****※****※****************※****※**

******************************************Cast : Member DBSK and Other  
**

**Disclaimer © ****GOD, Themself, Their Agency, Their Parrent and Their fans :p**

******Chapter Pertama  
**

******Word : 1.861  
**

**********⁂ Happy Reading ****⁂**  


"Boojae...tunggu," Teriak seorang namja berlari dari gerbang Dong Bang University.

**Jaejoong's POV**

"Boojae...tunggu..." Ck, kudengar suara namja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku. Aku pun menoleh dan menatap wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum padaku, berbeda denganku yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku Yunho-ssi? Dan namaku Kim Jaejoong, bukan Boojae!" Entah sudah berapa kali aku bertanya pertanyaan ini padanya.

"Aniya. Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, kecuali kalau kau mau menjadi namjachinguku, Boo," Dan entah sudah berapa kali dia selalu menjawabnya seperti itu. Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang digilai banyak yeoja dan sebagian namja karena kesempurnaannya. Wajahnya yang tampan, otaknya jenius, kulit tan coklatnya yang eksotis, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, kedudukanya yang merupakan kapten tim basket dan ketua mahasiswa, serta...Ah..jangan lupakan kekayaan keluarganya yang semakin menambah nilai plus baginya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Boo." Kulihat dia seenaknya menarik tanganku. Ku tatap pergelangan tangan kami kami yang paling terpaut. Hangat. Rasa ini...Tidak! Tidak boleh.

"Ck, bukankah tadi supirmu sudah menjemputmu? Kenapa malah pulang denganku!"

"Kau tahu dari mana supirku sudah datang? Hee...ternyata kau diam-diam juga memperhatikanku, apa kau sudah mulai tertarik padaku?" Kulihat ia menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil menyeringai padaku, ck, membuatku semakin jengkel saja.

**End of Jaejoong's POV**

"Dalam mimpimu Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya keras, melepas tautan tangannya dengan Yunho. Dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju halte bus.

"Dan mimpiku akan segera menjadi kenyataan, My Boojae," Gumam Yunho lalu berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua. Duduk berdampingan di halte, dengan Yunho yang terus tersenyum-senyum menatap, memperhatikan Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja yang diperhatikan hanya duduk bergeming, sesekali melongok ke kiri, menunggu kedatangan bus.

Suara derum mesin bus menghentikan acara Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Yunho lalu mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke bus yang lumayan ramai, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari kursi kosong. Setelah mendapati kalau hanya kursi di belakang yang kosong, Yunho lalu beranjak duduk disana. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara dengan supir di depan. Pada saat tatapan Jaejoong mengarah padanya, Yunho langsung menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya, dengan tampang mesum, memberi isyarat ayo-duduk-disampingku-dan-bermesraan-di-kursi-belakang-boo, yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan seringaian di wajah cantiknya.

Eh? Tunggu!

Kenapa Boojae turun dari bus!

Setelah Jaejoong turun, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada bus yang mulai berjalan, sambil memeletkan lidahnya melihat Jung muda yang menggedor-gedor pintu bus dengan wajah horor, meminta dibukakan─yang sayangnya tidak dikabulkan sang sopir.

Saat bus mulai tak tampak lagi, Jaejoong lalu kembali duduk di halte menunggu bus yang sebenarnya.

Hee...? Lalu bus yang tadi?

Oh...itu tadi bus menuju kabupaten Yeoju, 80 KM dari Seoul.

Ck, kasihan sekali kau Jung muda. Pengalaman pertama naik bus, malah nyasar. Dasar orang kaya =="

"Percuma otak jeniusmu Jung Yunho, Tidak tahu kalo bus yang ia naiki adalah bus pariwisata menuju kabupaten Yeoju, 80 km dari kota Seoul. Hahaha," Jaejoong tertawa nista, membuat orang-orang yang berada di halte bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menyusuri koridor Dong Bang university. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Mukanya merengut, namun tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho. Tak dipedulikan tatapan 'kagum' dan 'lapar' dari para mahasiswa dan dosen yang menatapnya sepanjang koridor. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kim Jaejoong.

Brakk...

Yunho membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Sekali lagi ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan para yeoja di kelas yang menatapnya memuja. Mata musangnya memicing tajam begitu melihat sang target sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

"KIM JAEJOONG, IKUT DENGANKU!" Seru namja tadi─Jung Yunho berdiri di depan kursi Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya didada. Namun sepertinya namja cantik itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan teriakan Yunho, terbukti ia masih membaca dengan tenang. Yunho menggeretakan giginya kesal melihat tak ada respon dari Jaejoong. Dengan kasar, Yunho menarik buku yang sedang dibaca Jaejoong, membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam sang namja cantik.

"Apa maumu, Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong mendeathglare Yunho.

Sang pewaris Jung malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas mendapat deadglare yang menurutnya menambah kesan imut di wajah Jaejoong. Kekesalanya menguap. Sepertinya Yunho lupa dengan kemarahannya tadi. -_-

"Ikut denganku," Ajak Yunho lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melongo 'Moodnya gampang sekali berubah, dasar namja aneh' batin Jaejoong. Sang namja cantik itu mengikuti Yunho yang membawanya menuju gerbang depan Dong Bang University. Dilihatnya mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir manis didepanya.

"Masuk," Perintah Yunho setelah ia membukakan pintu belakang mobil itu untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Boo"

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau."

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong seraya berbisik, "Ikut denganku atau aku dengan senang hati akan mencabut beasiswamu. Kau tentu tidak lupa kan, kalau Dong Bang University milik keluarga Jung."

Ya, Jaejoong memang namja miskin. Sejak bayi ia sudah hidup di Panti Asuhan di pinggiran kota. Setelah lulus Senior High School, Jaejoong lebih memilih pergi dari panti asuhan. Jaejoong merasa tidak ingin lagi merepotkan pihak panti. Dengan sedikit uang saku dari ahjussi penjaga panti, ia pergi ke kota dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil, setelahnya berusaha mencari kerja sampingan dan mencoba mendaftar di universitas yang menyediakan beasiswa. Beruntung ia memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa mendapat beasiswa di Dong Bang University, salah satu universitas swasta terbaik di Seoul. Dan ia tidak mau perjuanganya untuk hidup di kota selama ini sia-sia.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masuk ke mobil sambil memasang wajah jengkel. Ia lalu menyusul Jaejoong masuk ke mobil. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Merasa ditatap, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam seperti 'Dasar orang kaya' dan 'Seenaknya menindas yang miskin'. Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jalan, Ahjussi." Perintah Yunho pada supirnya.

.

.

.

.

Perjalan diisi dengan keheningan. Yunho sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Jaejoong sedari tadi menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela samping, memandang jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Jaejoong yang merasa sedikit jengah akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi berkutat di pikirannya.

"Kita mau ke Yeoju dan menurunkanmu disana. Anggap saja pembalasan yang kemarin." Jawab Yunho menyeringai sadis.

"Yah! jarak Yeoju dan Seoul itu 80 KM, bagaimana aku pulangnya nanti. Andwee.." Muka Jaejoong pucat pasi.

"Kau kan bisa naik bus, Boo" Ucap Yunho uhuk-sokpolos-uhuk.

"Kau kira ongkos bus antar kota murah apa! Kalau kau sih enak! Kemarin pasti pulangnya dijemput supirmu kan? Jebaaal...mianhe Yunnie, turunkan aku disini saja, ne," Pinta Jaejoong memelas, tak lupa memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Eh, kau tadi memanggilku apa? Yunnie? Apa itu panggilan sayangmu, Boo?" Tanya Yunho heran sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Mata doe Jaejoong melebar, sepertinya dia tak sadar ucapanya tadi. "A─Aniya. Mungkin kau salah dengar Yunho-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong terbata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya dingin kini samar-samar menampakan semburat merah.

"Haha...Aku hanya bercanda Boo. Kita akan ke rumahku." Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali dingin.

"Dan tenang saja. Aku tidak akan 'memakanmu' Boo. Ah, bukanya tidak, tapi belum, mungkin nanti," Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku mau mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku," Lanjutnya. Yunho lalu kembali sibuk menatap ponselnya, tak menyadari raut muka Jaejoong yang semakin dingin.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu pun memasuki pelataran rumah kediaman Jung. Sebuah rumah besar bak istana dengan dinding bercat putih, halaman yang sepanjang mata memandang hampir dipenuhi oleh bunga anggrek. Entahlah, rumah itu kelihatan indah namun berkesan...dingin?

Saat mobil berhenti, Yunho kembali menyeret Jaejoong. Keduanya berjalan menuju taman samping yang juga dipenuhi bunga anggrek, kecuali sepetak kecil di sudut taman yang ditumbuhi mawar putih yang belum berbunga.

Terlihat di taman itu, seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang memarahi tukang kebun. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sebuah gaun indah yang─sangat mencolok, bisa diperkirakan kalau yeoja paruh baya itu adalah nyonya besar di rumah ini. Mrs Jung.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUSURUH KAU MEMBUANG TANAMAN INI!" Teriak yeoja paruh baya itu lantang, sementara _object_ yang dimarahi, si tukang kebun, hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Teriakan yang kencang itu tentu saja mengagetkan Yunho, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya berbicara kasar, apalagi memaki orang lain. Ibu yang dikenalnya adalah sosok wanita anggun kelas atas yang selalu menjaga tindakannya.

"Ada masalah apa, umma?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri ummanya.

Mrs Jung tersentak kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, baru menyadari keberadaan Yunho. "Eh, Yunho. Kau sudah pulang? Inikan masih pagi, kau tidak ada kuliah?" Ujar Mrs Jung─mengalihkah pembicaraan.

"Aku malas umma," Jawabnya singkat. "Lalu kenapa umma tadi teriak-teriak?" Sepertinya seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan semudah itu dikelabuhi, kecuali oleh Jaejoong kemarin. #LOL

"Ah, tidak. ini..em, tadi umma hanya mengingatkan Park Ahjussi untuk membuang tanaman mawar putih ini, kau kan tahu kalau umma lebih suka anggrek daripada mawar putih. Lagipula tanaman ini juga tidak pernah berbunga kan selama ini?" Jawab Mrs Jung. Yunho mengangguk. Ya, ia juga heran kenapa tanaman mawar putih itu sama sekali tidak pernah berbunga, padahal katanya tanaman itu sudah ada di taman samping sejak ia belum lahir. Berbeda sekali dengan bunga anggrek yang hampir memenuhi taman rumahnya. Semuanya tumbuh subur dan berbunga.

"N-ne nyonya. Ta-tapi bunga ini..." Mrs Jung berbalik dan menatap tajam si tukang kebun, membuat Park Yoochun─nama tukang kebun itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Eh, dia siapa Yun?" Mrs Jung menatap heran namja yang berdiri di belakang anaknya. 'Tumben Yunho mengajak temanya ke rumah selain Changmin. Lagi pula kenapa rasanya wajahnya tidak asing bagiku' batin Mrs Jung.

"Oh dia..." Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan Mrs Jung bergantian, ia lalu menggaruk rambut belakangnya gugup "Dia kekasihku umma,"

Sontak Mrs Jung memicingkan matanya, menatap Jaejoong tidak suka. Sekali lihat penampilan Jaejoong saja ia sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong bukan berasal dari kalangan atas. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah balik melototi Yunho yang sedang siul-siul gaje seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kekasih apanya? What the hell!

Brukk

"Ah, maaf nyonya, saya hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan tuan Yunho," ujar Park Yoochun sambil buru-buru mengambil gunting kebun yang tadi jatuh dari tanganya. "Saya permisi nyonya, tuan muda. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan," ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan sekilas kepada Mrs. Jung dan Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong agak lama sebelum melenggang pergi dengan wajah pucat.

**TBC**

**Bloody's Note  
**

"Aku berdoa semoga author bisa lulus ujian nanti"

Siapapun yang membaca kalimat diatas berarti secara tidak langsung kalian ikut mendoakan saya #plakk

Uhuk..uhuk...Chapter satu ini memang belum menonjolkan konflik utama, hanya hiburan sebentar sebelum datangnya badai. Khukhu...*ditendang semua cast*

Sorry, sekali lagi saya menistakan kalian para cast ~ *muka inosen*

Haha...Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian membaca fanfic saya. Sampai jumpa lagi :)

Regards,

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

─ 8 Agustus 2012 ─


End file.
